Le livre
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Tellement court que faire un résumé serait "spoiler" le texte. Jisbon.


**Disclaimer**

Je ne possède aucunement les personnages du Mentaliste. Je ne les emprunte que pour mon bon plaisir.

**Commentaire**

Un micro OS... tout mini... qui m'est venu d'on ne sais où...

Je me dis à chaque fois que c'est le dernier texte et puis, pouf, une idée arrive, un truc qui doit finir sur le clavier...

et une fois que c'est écrit, j'en fais quoi, moi... hein ? Je vous demande?

Ben, avec toute ma prétention en bandoulière, je me dis que ça peut intéresser quelqu'un... ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

…_Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient à la brise marine et se trouvaient baignés de la douce chaleur du soleil couchant et rougeoyant. Le flux et le reflux de la mer écumeuse flattait dédaigneusement ses cuisses blanches que recouvraient les pans trempés de sa robes de coton. Ses pensées voguaient dans le lointain astre qui mourrait à l'horizon lorsqu'elle entendit le hennissement d'un cheval._

_Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Bobby Swansson était là, fier et altier. Il chevauchait un étalon blanc, comme sorti du rêve embrumé d'une princesse de conte de fées. La chemise largement ouverte sur le galbe de ses pectoraux bronzés, il darda vers elle un regard de défi, l'invitant à…_

- Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?

Le mentaliste leva à peine ses yeux sur Lisbon. Il ferma le livre et regarda la couverture, sceptique.

Au dessous du titre, _Baisers langoureux sur la Riviera_, une illustration classique de roman à l'eau de rose : une jeune femme échevelée se tenait dans les bras d'un gros costaud qui portait un catogan. La couverture mélangeait le blanc, le bleu ciel et le rose dans des nuances criardes et tapageuses. Le nom de l'auteur, Stefany Maille-Herr Donaldson, sentait le pseudo à plein pif.

Il leva le livre jusque devant ses yeux, s'y cachant derrière.

- Et c'est intéressant ?

Lisbon enrageait. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Jane en tendant la main pour se saisir du livre.

- Donnez-moi ça ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé, de toute façon ?

Jane leva le bras pour mettre le bouquin au-dessus de sa tête, hors de portée de Lisbon.

- Vous l'aviez oublié sur votre bureau.

- Donnez-moi ça ! Et puis, qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon bureau comme si c'était le vôtre?

Lisbon parlait entre ses dents. Faire un scandale, c'était rameuté à coup sûr pour rien le reste de l'équipe.

Elle s'était rapprochée si près de Jane qu'il pouvait sentir la pointe de parfum qu'elle avait l'habitude de glisser au creux du cou, _Trésor_. Plus près et elle devrait se coller à lui.

- Donnez-moi ça, je vous dis…

- Répondez à ma question, alors… C'est intéressant comme livre ?

- Il n'est pas à moi…

- Pourtant, c'est sur votre bureau que je l'ai trouvé…

- Jane ? Rendez-moi ce livre…

- Sinon vous allez compter jusqu'à trois? J'aimerais voir ça...

Il leva le bras un peu plus haut, se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour en rendre l'accès encore plus difficile.

- Jane… si vous ne me rendez pas ce bouquin…

- Vous allez me frapper ?

- Non... Je… Je pourrais vous flinguer sur place ? Je dirais que le coup est parti tout seul.

- Allons, Lisbon… fit-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. Soyons sérieux… personne ne vous croira… vous me menacez en public toutes les deux minutes…

Il leva les yeux sur la couverture qu'il voyait maintenant en contre-plongée.

- Il vous fait rêver, Bobby Swansson ?

- Je vous dis que ce livre n'est pas à moi… Et je ne sais pas qui est Bobby Swansson...

- Alors pourquoi vous bataillez pour le récupérer ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas à vous non plus… Je suis flic… je pourchasse les voleurs…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds à son tour. En vain.

- Elle est vaseuse votre explication… C'est après les assassins que vous courez, de toute façon... Alors ? Ce livre ? Il est bien ?

Elle fit un demi-pas de plus. Sa poitrine se trouvait presque plaquée contre celle de Jane et une bise d'été aurait précipité leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

- Vous sentez la pêche, Lisbon… Fit Jane un rien coquin.

- Vous sentez mon poing, Jane ?

Elle donna un petit coup dans l'estomac du consultant qui se plia légèrement, plus par surprise que par douleur. Elle recula d'un pas. Le livre se trouva rapidement à portée de main de Lisbon qui s'en saisit.

Van Pelt passa la tête par la porte à cet instant précis.

Lisbon était revenue à trente centimètres à peine de Jane, elle avait les joues rouge, et lui, une main sur son ventre, soufflait bruyamment.

- Euhhh… Je peux repasser si vous voulez ? dit, gênée, Van Pelt.

- Non, ça va aller… fit Jane d'une voix souffreteuse en agitant son autre main.

- Non! Ne bougez pas… Tenez… J'ai trouvé le bouquin que vous cherchiez...

Lisbon tendit le livre à la jeune agent.

- Ah… super patron… merci… c'est Mme Patton qui sera contente… imaginez… _Baisers langoureux sur la Riviera_… depuis le temps qu'elle m'en parle… le seul qui lui manquait dans sa collection… génial…

- Je vous avais dit que ce bouquiniste à deux pas de chez moi avait des trésors cachés… Conclut Lisbon, puis se tournant vers Jane, l'œil victorieux… Mais je crois que notre ami en avait fini dans ce bureau… n'est-ce pas ?

Le mentaliste s'était déplié et il fit lentement signe avec la tête que "oui, il en avait fini".

Il s'avança vers la sortie alors que Van Pelt s'asseyait sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, réarrangeant les notes dont elle devait discuter avec sa chef.

Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Lisbon, il lui dit tout bas.

- Ca n'enlève pas que vous sentez la pêche…

- Sortez d'ici avant que je vous botte les fesses, fit-elle en souriant.


End file.
